1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductor connector in a flash welding apparatus for welding ends of two workpieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional flash welding apparatus comprises a stationary side electrode table (30) and a movable side electrode table (31) on a common frame (32) and the movable side electrode table (31) is shifted on a guide (37) mounted on a common frame (32) by an up-set cylinder (38), etc.
A transformer (33) for welding is disposed in the common frame (32) and a secondary closed circuit is formed by the secondary winding terminals of the transformer, a flexible conductor (36), the movable side electrode (34) and the stationary side electrode (35). Accordingly, when a trimmer, a rotary shear or a gauge bar is inserted between the movable side electrode table and the stationary side electrode table, during the operations beside the welding operation, the flexible conductor (36) is an obstacle.
In order to allow the shift of the movable side electrode table (31), for enough distance, the length of the flexible conductor (36) is remarkably long whereby the resistance of the secondary closed circuit is increased and a large capacity transformer for welding is required.